oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
For the level 142 skeleton found on Ape Atoll, see Skeleton (Ape Atoll). Could do with gaining a few pounds. "It looks just a bit... underfed." |slayexp = * 18 (level 13) * 24 (level 21) * 29 (level 22) * 17 (level 25) * 59 (level 45) * 70 (level 60, 68) * 50 (level 77) * 77 (level 85) |astyle = Melee |aspeed = 6}} Skeletons are undead monsters found in various locations across RuneScape, often in graveyards and dungeons. Being an undead monster, it is highly vulnerable to the Crumble Undead spell. It is also weak against crush attacks. A Salve amulet (e) provides considerable boosts to Strength and Attack against the undead Skeletons. Most follow the god Zamorak, but not all. Giant skeletons are found in at least two locations. Level 80 giant skeletons are found in the Shadow Dungeon, which is accessible with a Ring of visibility during and after the Desert Treasure quest. Level 100 giant skeletons are found in the Lair of Tarn Razorlor (dungeon), which is accessible during and after The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest. The examine text for the level 100 asks the question whether this creature is a 'giant skeleton' or a 'skeleton of a giant', suggesting this undead creature may originate from human or giant remains. (However, the size of creature suggests 'giant skeleton' is the case, as it is smaller than any known giant.) Level 22 Skeleton guards are guards players can purchase for the dungeon in their player-owned house. While doing The Restless Ghost quest, a level 13 Skeleton warlock will appear when the player picks up the ghost's skull. It has 18 Hitpoints and a max hit of 2. Also, a mysterious skeleton is said to have been spotted around RuneScape before the 2008 Hallowe'en event. Note: Just like most monsters in the Wilderness, all skeletons throughout the Wilderness are aggressive to all players, regardless of a player's Combat level. Locations Champion's Challenge Skeleton is one of the 10 creature races in the Champion's Challenge minigame, meaning skeletons have a chance to drop a Champion scroll. Drops 100% Drops * Level 21, 22, 25, 45, 60, 68, 77, and 85: Bones * Level 13: '''Nothing Other Drops * '''Level 21: '''Uncut sapphire, Uncut emerald, Uncut diamond, Iron dagger, 5 Bronze arrow, 2 Fire Runes, Fire Talisman, 3 Chaos Runes, Grimy guam leaf, Grimy marrentill, Grimy tarromin, Grimy avantoe, Grimy ranarr weed. * '''Level 22: '''2-16 Coins, 12 Air runes, 2 Bronze arrows, 3 Chaos runes, 3 Earth runes, Herb, 1 Iron arrow,Iron dagger, 3 Nature runes, 5 Rune javelins, 1-? steel arrows, Looting bag (if killed in The Wilderness). * '''Level 25: '''1-45 Coins, Fire talisman, Grain, 3-5 Chaos runes, 2-9 Water runes, 1 Mind rune, 1 Nature rune, 2 Fire runes, 1 Earth rune,Bucket, 12-15 Air runes, Uncut Gems,Iron mace,Iron dagger,Iron sword,Iron scimitar,Iron medium helm,Iron ore,Herb(members only), 2-5 Bronze arrows, 15 Iron arrows, 1 Steel arrow,Half of a key, 2 Cosmic runes,Iron axe,Bronze bar, 2 Law runes * '''Level 45: 1, 5, 10, 25, 45, or 65 Coins, Clue scroll(level 2),Herb, 9 Water runes, 2 Law runes, 5 Chaos runes, 15 Air runes, 5-25 Mind runes, 2 Cosmic runes,Iron medium helm,Iron scimitar,Iron sword, 12 Iron arrows, 1 Steel arrow, Iron axe, Bronze bar, Uncut Gems,Half of a key, Shield Left Half, Chaos talisman, 5 Rune javelins, Rune spear * Level 13, 60, 68, 77, 85: Nothing See Also * Ankou * Nazastarool * Undead One